


Sacrifice of Three

by seasonofthegeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Snowed in together, Supernatural Characters AU, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: When changeling Gabriel, werewolf Nathalie, and vampire Jagged are called in for a meeting of supernatural creatures for the Winter Solstice, nothing seems out of the ordinary until they are the only ones to arrive at the cabin and are immediately snowed in by magical forces. They must find a way to work together if they want to survive and find out who has set them up as a sacrifice.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur/Jagged Stone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anthemyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthemyst/gifts).



> This story is for my dear friend Alison who is always such an encouragement and requested more to this idea after I wrote a drabble. I hope you like it, friend!

“I don’t understand why I continue to receive these meeting invitations. I’m not part of a Fae court; there’s no reason for me to attend a Winter Solstice conference of the supernatural community.” Gabriel dropped the leaflet of cardstock into his assistant’s desk in tray. “Please confirm my absence. Perhaps one of these days those ancient monsters will stop bothering me.”

Nathalie slid the invitation out of her tray with a curt nod. “Very well, sir. I will have to ask that I be excused for the event though. I was chosen as the representative for my pack.”

“You don’t even get along with your pack.”

She shrugged. “I suppose I could fight another member to pass on the invitation but I’d rather not.”

“It’s barbaric.”

“There are only two werewolf packs in the city and the one I chose is the less aggressive of the two. It’s better than the alternative.”

“If you say so.”

“Not all of us can pretend to be human all the time,” she replied, tone even. She ignored the glare cast in her direction as she began to work on his invitation decline. “If I hadn’t sought out one of the packs after I turned, they would’ve come after me eventually. Better to have a choice.”

“Better to be left alone entirely.”

“If that’s an option, which it wasn’t.”

Gabriel clenched his jaw until it made a tight ticking sound. “Fine. I’ll accept the invitation.”

“That’s not necessary.”

“Perhaps if I attend, they will stop harassing me.” He turned away from her desk to return to his.

“I wouldn’t call sending an invitation to events a few times a year harassment, but we all have our burdens to bear,” Nathalie replied dryly. “Why the change of heart?”

He stiffened. “If we’re there together, perhaps we won’t lose an entire week of work.”

“Ah, yes. I was hoping I wouldn’t be allowed a vacation.” Nathalie kept her face blank, fighting against the smile she could feel tugging at her lips. “They’ll ask what court you’re representing upon accepting.”

Gabriel sighed and looked back at the large painting of his deceased wife. The portrait had been done in shades of green and gold and had managed to catch a fraction of the beauty of the sun nymph who’d shined down on him for a short time. “The Summer Court, I suppose, though I never really felt right there.”

“It’s possible you’ll be asked about Adrien,” she warned him, pausing in her work.

He turned away from the portrait. “And I’ll tell them he died with his mother.”

“You think it’s wise to lie? Anyone could come here and find him.”

“Then I’ll have to make sure to seem as human and uninteresting as possible, won’t I?” He gave her a wry smile. “Changelings barely register on the supernatural scale. I’m sure my continued requests for attendance are about my son and what he can do for the courts, but I have no intentions of allowing him into that life. Perhaps they’ll be led to believe he takes after me.”

“Anyone who saw him would know that isn’t true.”

“Mmm, well, there’s a reason he stays here most of the time.”

Nathalie shook her head, unsure if Gabriel actually believed his son stayed put in their large home or if he was simply in denial of Adrien’s frequents nighttime walkabouts. “Of course, sir.”  
___

Jagged leaned back with a content sigh and licked his blood-stained lips. “Penny, love, you’re as exquisite as ever.”

“And you’re as greedy as ever.” She stood and went to the vanity, shuffling through the mess on the counter to find a clean bandage. “I’m going to have to take a nap at some point to get some energy back.”

“I’ll keep you company, pet. I’d love to have someone pretty and warm like you in my bed.”

Penny laughed as she smoothed the bandage over the wound in her neck. “I’m sure you would, but I’ve got other things to do today.”

He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. “But I’ll be lonely.”

“Somehow I think you’ll survive. Have you decided about the meeting yet?”

“Didn’t wanna go the first time you asked and haven’t changed my mind.” He let his arm fall languidly off the couch and felt rough scales under his palm. “There’s my good boy. Who’s my favorite dragon?”

“He’s not a dragon.”

“Don’t listen to Penny, mate. She’s all cranky due to blood loss,” Jagged soothed, scratching along the crocodile’s back. 

“If you say no to this meeting, you’ll have to go to the next one. Winter Solstice doesn’t sound too bad anyway. And the cabin looks nice.”

“Ah, a cabin. A house made entirely of wood. Exactly the kind of place a vampire wants to find himself in when a bunch of other supes are hanging out and plotting.”

“Stop being a baby.” Penny turned to face him, leaning against the counter. “Are you going or not? You know Arkana will give you hell if she has to go this time too. It will be her third one in a row.”

“Why do they keep requesting us anyway? Our nest isn’t even that big. Why not the uppity vampires near the center of the city?”

“They might be there too. You’re hardly a good representation of the species.”

“I think you used to be nicer,” Jagged pouted. “I should’ve left you as a naive human out in the world.”

“I’m still a human out in the world,” she winked. “Just not nearly as naive. So is that a yes?”

He groaned and Fang made a chuffing sound by his side. “Fine, yes.”  
___

“Oi, you lot notice we’re still the only ones here?” Jagged leaned in the doorway of the study and crossed his arms. “This shindig was supposed to start over an hour ago. Where’s everyone else?”

Nathalie looked up from her laptop and blinked. “No one else has arrived?”

“Nah. I’ve been roaming around this place like I’m haunting it and there’s not hide nor hair of anyone. Something doesn’t smell right.” He watched the werewolf sniff gingerly at the air and couldn’t help the wide smile that crossed his face. “Didn’t mean literally, pet.”

She glared at him. “Don’t call me that.”

Gabriel set his own laptop on the coffee table and went to the window. “There is quite a bit of snow. Perhaps it’s slowing the others down.”

“All of them? Seems a little ‘spicious, don’tcha think?”

“Is it getting heavier?” Nathalie joined them by the window and hugged herself. “I believe that’s sleet. I don’t think we’ll be going anywhere ourselves for a while.”

“This day and age and not a phone number or email to be found between us to reach anyone, is there? You ever wonder why the powers that be insist on keeping things so old school?”

“It wouldn’t help even if we had contacts. There’s no service up here. Gabriel and I have been working on a portable backup drive we brought ourselves.”

“Aren’t you two just the ambitious little duo?”

Gabriel ignored the other man’s remark as he stared out the window. “Well, this is certain to cause us trouble. Jagged, I think it would be best if you retreat to one of the guest rooms. I can lock you in for your own safety.”

The vampire visibly bristled as he leaned against the wall. “I’m not an animal, mate. Believe it or not, I can survive being snowed in with you two without ripping your throats out.” He flashed a wide smile that showcased two delicate fangs. “Might be fun though. Besides, if you’re going to lock me up, you should lock up your sweet lil pup too.”

Nathalie scowled at him. “It’s not even close to the full moon. I’m in no danger of transforming here.”

“Wonder if there’s an old tale about this somewhere. A vampire, a werewolf, and a changeling snowed in late at night in the middle of nowhere…” Jagged chuckled to himself. “Who will survive, who will thrive, who will take an eternal dive….”

Gabriel turned away from the window and pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up in agitation. “Please don’t call me that.”

“S’whatcha are, Gabe. Wee little Fae babe who was left to be raised by humans ‘cause he couldn’t cut it in the courts. Nothing to be ashamed of. You got that pretty bride of yours due to your heritage and all. Worked out, didn’t it?”

“Don’t speak of things you don’t understand,” Gabriel warned with a growl.

“Oh, I understand,” Jagged replied with an easy grin. “I met her before you, ya know. Wouldn’t have worked out what with her being one with the sun but she was pretty enough for it to be tempting--”

Nathalie stepped between the men with a put upon sigh. “Since we don’t know how long we’re going to be here, perhaps it would be wise to take stock of our supplies instead of being immature brats. Jagged, did you bring any bagged blood with you?”

“Don’t drink the stuff, pet. I like my blood alive. Besides, usually they have willing donors at these things. Vamps aren’t the only ones who like blood and this was supposed to be a big meeting of the supernatural minds for the Winter Solstice and all that.”

“In other words, you’re unprepared.” She turned to Gabriel. “Do you think we can expect any of the others to make it here before things get too bad?”

“I think they’ve already gone bad unfortunately. I don’t believe anyone could make it in a storm like this. We should’ve left earlier before we got stuck here ourselves.”

Jagged pushed away from the wall. “Well, as much fun as it would be to watch you two moan and groan about our predicament the rest of the night, the cold doesn’t much bother me so I think I’ll be off.”

Nathalie snorted. “You can’t be serious.”

“Course I am. Not all warm blooded like you lot. I can walk right out of here.”

“You’d freeze,” she replied incredulously. “You wouldn’t make it to the nearest town before you froze in place and then the sun would catch you when it finally rose again. Even you have limitations.”

“Let him go. It’d make the stay much more pleasant,” Gabriel remarked. “Would you like to go see what the food situation is like? It’d be best to settle that early.”

“That sounds reasonable,” she agreed, following him towards the kitchen.

“I mean it. I’m leaving,” Jagged called after them. “Not waiting around.” He growled under his breath when he received no reply. He could leave. He could walk right out the door, but Nathalie was probably right. He didn’t have a clue where he was going and if the ground was frozen over, he’d have a hard time burying himself deep enough to keep safe from the rising sun. 

He grumbled to himself and dropped down on one of the couches. Flames licked the bricks of the fireplace and he watched them until he fell into a peaceful trance, letting his body shut down little by little to conserve energy. While it was fun to tease Gabriel and Nathalie, the worry that they might be there longer than anticipate nagged at the back of his mind. Better not to waste any energy he could hold onto for the time being.   
___

“The bread’s gone stale.” Nathalie stared at her sandwich before taking another bite.

“There isn’t much more to put on it anyway. This was probably the last day we could do sandwiches.” Gabriel bit into his reluctantly and chewed as he reached for a book on the coffee table. “We can probably use the last pieces with some of the soup.”

“Cold soup and stale bread; I feel spoiled.”

“Things must be bad if you’re talking like that.”

“Losing the electricity’s made me cranky,” Nathalie said in way of apology. “I know we’re all making sacrifices.”

“At least you two get to eat,” Jagged whined, draping himself across the couch. “I’m starving. I’ve got bags under my eyes and my skin’s looking all waxy. I hate when my skin looks waxy. Haven’t looked this rough in decades.”

“Perhaps you should’ve left when you threatened to.” Gabriel didn’t look up from his book. “You know where the door is.”

“I can’t go out in this state. I wouldn’t make it to the end of the driveway. This storm’s unnatural. There’s a warlock or something behind it, mark my words.”

“I’ve been wondering about that actually.” Nathalie set her plate down and went to the wall of bookshelves, looking over the titles. “It might not be an accident we’re the only ones stuck here.”

Gabriel closed his book and looked to her across the room. “You really believe someone targeted the three of us?”

“I don’t know why they would. We’re only representatives, not even important members of our groups, but it’s just a feeling.”

“Why’d you have to go and bring that up?” Jagged groaned. “You’ve gone and made me think and now my head hurts.” He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. “See what you can find in those books about the Sacrifice of Three for the Solstice. I can’t believe I’m even considering that being a possibility. And keep it down; I need a nap.”

“Wait, what do you mean the Sacrifice of Three?”

The vampire didn’t reply as his body fell into a chilling stillness.

“He’s been doing that a lot the past day or so,” Nathalie remarked, keeping her voice low. She turned away from the sight and went back to the books. “It can’t be good.”

“He’s trying to conserve his energy, but I agree. We need to keep an eye on him. I don’t think it’d be wise for either of us to be alone with him at any time.” Gabriel set his own plate down and joined her by the bookshelves. “I’ll help you look while there’s still daylight.”

She cast another wary glance at the still vampire. “What if he loses control?”

Gabriel clenched his jaw. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“Not if?”

He didn’t respond, instead pulling a book of the shelf to thumb through it.

“What if we’re still here when the full moon hits?” she asked, voice quieter.

“We’ll deal with that as well.”

“I’d kill you both. I can’t control it.”

“Then we better look for a way to get out of here, hmm?” He met her eyes and they shared a look of understanding before she nodded and they continued their search.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathalie paced the dark hallway, careful not to slip on the hardwood floor in her fuzzy socks. She should’ve worn her slippers but she’d been too caught up in her thoughts to pay attention to logic. 

She wondered if Jagged could sense her outside his door or if he was too far gone. He’d stopped leaving his room all together, and while Gabriel insisted it was what was safest for them all, it made her uneasy. She’d used the long days in the cabin to study what she could about other supernatural creatures, though the lore on vampires was vague at best. It was smart, she’d decided, after reading yet another contradictory passage on the species. By keeping the details of their existence a mystery, it made it more difficult to figure them out. 

She smiled to herself as she paused in her pacing outside Jagged’s room. It made sense he was a vampire; she couldn’t imagine someone as dramatic and showy as him as anything.

Taking a steadying breath, she pushed open the door and peered into the dark room. Her eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness since they’d been without artificial lights for a month or so now but it still took a moment of adjustment with each new space.

“Jagged? Are you awake?”

There was the faint sound of rustling sheets and Jagged cleared his throat. It was a painful sound. “That you, pet?”

“You’re not doing well,” Nathalie said, venturing further into the room. “How long can you go without blood?”

“Indefinitely, really. Not a pretty picture though. Keep wasting away til–” His words were cut off by a rasping cough. He grimaced and wiped his mouth with a thin hand. “Another week or so and I’ll be little more than bones and skin.”

“That’s what I was afraid of.” She sat on the edge of his bed. Her mouth was set in a thin line of determination. “Can I trust you?”

“Trust me?” he mused. “With what, love?”

She swallowed thickly. “If I let you drink, you won’t take too much, right? Just enough to be okay, to function.”

“Might be too far gone for that,” he warned, grunting in mild pain as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. “You want to give me blood?”

“No.” Nathalie forced herself to stand her ground while her every instinct cried out to run for the door. “But after what you said the other day about the sacrifice, I started studying some of the books and I think you’re right. I think someone means for us to die here during the Solstice.” She swallowed against the bitterness that had filled her mouth. “We were chosen to die and I can’t understand why it was us.”

His eyes sharpened on her. “And you don’t want to let that happen.” 

“No.”

“What’s Gabe say about all this? Does he know you’re in here offering your pretty neck?”

“He…he doesn’t know about this.” Her eyes flicked downwards. “But he agrees about the sacrifice. We need to make a plan, the three of us. We’re practically out of food, and the full moon is coming. I can feel it. The two of you won’t survive in here with me. I can’t control myself.”

“I think you should give yourself more credit than that.”

“It’s not about credit; it’s about the facts.”

“I doubt Gabe has reservations about letting me wither away,” Jagged pointed out. “Why not just save yourselves?”

“Gabriel doesn’t want you to die. Not really. He would want you to think that, but…” She trailed off and shook her head. “Do you want this or not?” She held out her hand, wrist up.

“Is that where you want me to drink from, dearest?” Jagged’s voice was low as he shifted closer to her, still on the bed. “Come sit beside me.” His eyes followed her hungrily as she sat on the edge of the bed, back stiff. He brushed her hair behind her ear and relished her shiver. “You trust me this much, love? Don’t know each other very well.”

“We’ve been trapped in here for a while now. I think I might know you better than you think.” Her voice was breathy and she hated herself for it, but she couldn’t deny the nervous excitement surging through her. He could kill her so easily, but she didn’t think he would. He could though.

She’d never realized this was something that did it for her but as Jagged leaned in and brushed his nose against the sensitive skin just below her ear, Nathalie felt like she might explode from anticipation.

“I can drink from your wrist, love,” he replied, voice muffled against her skin,   
“but might damage the tendons. Your neck would be better.”

“I…wherever you think is best.”

He kissed the soft skin he found there. “I have ideas of what is best, pet, but we’ll save those for another time.”

She shook slightly as he wrapped himself around her like a snake getting ready to strangle its prey. “Is it going to hurt?” she whispered, tilting her head to allow him more access to her neck.

“In the best way,” he promised before he pressed his lips to her throat.  
___

Gabriel’s stomach rumbled as he made his way through the dimly lit cabin, the first signs of morning trickling through the windows. He stopped in the kitchen and took in the three cans of unidentifiable mush they had left and sighed heavily as he kept moving past. His instincts were crying out to eat whatever was in the cans, contents be damned, but he needed to be smart. It was all the food he and Nathalie had left and while it was possible he could live off her life energy if he was willing to use that part of himself, she had no other outlet. He wasn’t going to let her starve. He could last a while longer. 

He frowned when he found her bedroom door open and the bed empty. He’d already made his way through all the common rooms and she’d been nowhere to be found. Jagged’s closed door stood like a monolith at the end of the hall. If she was in there, things had possibly gone from bad to worse.

He went back to his room and shifted the mattress to retrieve the wooden stake he’d carved late one night. He slid it into the deep pocket of his robe and returned to Jagged’s door. He took in a steadying breath and pushed it open without a greeting.

“Took you long enough to work up the courage, mate.” Jagged grabbed a shirt from the edge of the bed and pulled it on in a languid manner. He glanced back at his bed where Nathalie was curled on her side, the blankets up over her shoulder. “Don’t worry. She’s just sleeping. Our little wolf is fine.”

Gabriel felt a prickling irritation at Jagged’s possessive words and his hand dipped into his pocket, fingers closing around the stake. “Why is she in here?”

Jagged flashed him a fanged grin. “That not obvious to you, Gabe?”

“Ah, I...I didn’t realize you two were having relations.”

“Relations.” The vampire laughed. “Is that what the kids are calling it these days? She was giving me a bit of blood, that’s all. Not to say I’m not hoping for more later.” He curled his tongue behind his teeth. “And I don’t mean blood.”

Gabriel clenched his jaw. “If you hurt her--”

Jagged’s expression became serious and he shook his head. “I wouldn’t, pet. Can promise you that.” He eyed the other man. “You planning on killing me?”

He blinked and followed the vampire’s gaze down to the stake in his hand. He hadn’t realized he’d lifted it from his pocket. He cleared his throat and returned it to its hiding place. “Not at the moment, I suppose.”

“Good to know you’re prepared and all.”

“Some of us don’t come with our weapons in our mouths.”

Jagged studied him. “But you do, if you’re willing.”

Gabriel turned and walked out of the room without another word.  
___

“Gabriel’s angry with me,” Nathalie whispered, curling against Jagged’s side. “He hardly speaks to me, and if he does, it’s in that clipped tone he uses on people he doesn’t like.”

“He’s just adjusting, love. He doesn’t have to be the odd man out, but he’s full of all that pride. Enough to choke a man like him.” Jagged tightened his arm around her. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired. I’m always so tired now.” She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. “I’ve been losing track of days.”

“Not much to lose track up, pet. Same beginning and end.”

She hummed low in her throat but the sound extended into a painful whimper.

Jagged shifted enough to look down at her. “Nathalie, love? You okay?”

“Fuck,” she swore in an agonized tone. “Run. Please run.” She screamed as her body bowed away from him. Sickening cracking sounds filled the room and she convulsed, ripping at the sheets.

The vampire fell out of the bed as he pushed himself away and the bedroom door flew open. 

“Get out of here before she kills you, you idiot,” Gabriel yelled, yanking on Jagged’s arm as soon as the other man was in reach. He slammed the door closed and guided Jagged down the hall at a half-run, pulling him into his bedroom.

“Help me move the wardrobe in front of the door,” Gabriel yelled, shoving his shoulder against the piece of heavy wooden furniture. Jagged joined him and they barricaded the door just as it shook on its hinges and a low rumbling growl sounded on the other side. “The bed too, hurry.”

They grunted as they moved the furniture in the room to the door and all the walls shook with the anger of the werewolf on the other side.

“Bloody hell, that happened fast.” Jagged yanked the other man’s arm hard, pulling him into the connected bathroom and slamming the door behind them. He turned the lock for all the good it would do and sank down to the floor to brace his feet against the wood. “She was just talking and then…” He shook his head. “I’ve seen weres change before but never like that. Has it always been that way for her?”

Gabriel sank down to the floor as well and dropped his head to his hands. “It’s never been that fast for her before. She usually can feel it coming and locks herself away in the basement at home. I suppose with the storm and the days melting together, it caught her off guard. I was trying to keep track of the moon though, to be safe.”

“You’re a smarter man than I am then.”

“That was never in question.”

Jagged nodded thoughtfully. “What’s she do at home? Surely she doesn’t just rampage.”

“I built her an isolation chamber and made it as comfortable as I could for her. It’s so painful to hear but she insists we stay away. It took months to convince her to stay at my home during her changes instead of letting her useless pack look after her.”

“They let her kill?” Jagged asked.

“A couple walking home,” he nodded. “Her sponsor ran off and Nathalie’s wolf murdered them right outside their house.”

“Fuck.”

“She was inconsolable for weeks. Tried to turn herself in to the police.”

“Guessing you’re the only reason she didn’t.”

Gabriel pursed his lips. “I used what leverage I could. She’s fond of my son and I told her she was the only one I trusted to help keep him safe. She didn’t want his blood on her hands as well.”

“Dirty. Didn’t know you had it in you,” Jagged smirked. The wolf howled from the hallway and he shuddered. “She’s really gone like this, huh?” 

“I know some keep their consciousness when they shift but she becomes a beast.” Gabriel shook his head. “She hates that part of herself. I’d like to kill the animal who did this to her.”

“Perhaps that’s why you two get along so well. Know what it’s like to deny a part of what you are.”

“Didn’t stop her from running to your open arms, did it?” The other man closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. “She deserves better than either of us.”

“Probably.”

The wolf howled again and there was a painful splintering sound.

“But maybe we’re all exactly what we deserve,” Jagged argued. He turned his head to look at Gabriel, his hair catching on the knob of the cabinet at his back. “You think whoever has been causing this storm somehow caused her to transform so violently?”

“I suppose it’s possible.” He clenched his jaw. “She’s been terrified of this happening while we were trapped here. I’m going to kill whoever’s done this.”

“If they don’t kill us first,” Jagged sighed. He looked over the angst-ridden man across from him. “You love her, don’t you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Gabriel snapped.

“I can see how you would. She’s easy to fall for. Smart, sexy, incredibly badass. I think I’m in love with her.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Course I am.” Jagged eyed him. “You got a problem with that?”

“Wouldn’t matter if I did, I suppose.”

“I think she loves you. She worries about you constantly.”

Gabriel’s expression smoothed into blankness. “She’s my assistant. I suppose it’s her job to worry after me.”

“That’s a load of shit and you know it.”

“I had my chance at love and it was amazing and wonderful and I’ll never have that again. You and Nathalie suit each other. Perhaps you’d even be good for her.”

“It must be the starvation causing you to admit something so ludicrous,” Jagged replied in amusement. “And as someone who has the potential to exist forever, I don’t believe in only one love per life, mate. Don’t think you should either.”

Neither one of them spoke again as the night wore on and the rampaging wreckage of the cabin around them finally quieted as the sun rose once more.


	3. Chapter 3

“When was the last time you had something to eat, Gabe? You’re not looking good.” Jagged tucked a worn blanket around the other man where he was huddled on the couch near the fireplace.

“I’m fine,” Gabriel replied in a clipped tone. He kept his eyes on the dancing flames, ignoring the blanket and the concerned look on the vampire’s face. 

“It’s been days, Gabriel.” Nathalie joined him on the couch and curled against him with a tired sigh. “I know you lied about keeping some of the food in your room so I’d eat what was left in the kitchen.”

He ground his teeth together. “What’s done is done. I don’t want to hear anymore about it.”

Jagged and Nathalie exchanged looks and the vampire knelt down in front of the other man, bracing his arms on either side of Gabriel’s legs. “Come on, take some of my life force. Better me than our Nathalie. You’re looking rough, mate. No other way to go about it.” 

Gabriel glared at Jagged but it lost most of its strength in his weakened state. “I won’t feed on either of you. I’m not that way. Besides, I don’t think you have a life force.”

“‘s a rude thing to say to someone offering it up. Course I have a life force. I’m right here talking and breathing.”

“You’re undead. You don’t have to do those things; you choose to.”

Jagged waved a hand. “Semantics. You can still feed on me. It’ll work. I’ve seen it.” His expression softened when he saw Gabriel’s jaw tighten. “Can’t keep denying what you are. Come on then. Show me those pretty, sharp teeth I know you have hiding in there.”

Gabriel’s eyes flashed glowing gold and he blinked it away. “Go to hell, Jagged. I’ve worked hard not to be what you think I am.”

“Gabriel, please. We can’t lose you.” Nathalie brushed his hair away from his forehead. “There’s no food left and you can’t keep surviving on melted snow. You need to do this.”

“I’ve never wanted you to see me like that.” He took in a rattling breath. “And what about you? You need food.”

She exchanged another quick look with Jagged before returning her attention to Gabriel. “I’m going to be fine, I promise.”

“Now feed on me, you stubborn ass.” Jagged jammed his forearm against Gabriel’s mouth and the other man cursed against his skin. His eyes flashed gold again and then he was biting into Jagged’s arm with elongated teeth. Gabriel moaned and pulled Jagged up into his lap and the other man went limp in his arms and a soft glow grew around them.

Nathalie watched Gabriel’s complexion grow brighter and his hair gain luster. He was beautiful and terrifying and she was having a hard time tearing her eyes away from the sight. A groan hooked her attention though and she looked down at Jagged to see him trembling in Gabriel’s arms. In turn, his skin had taken on a sickly gray color and his usually vibrant hair had turned dark and brittle.

“That’s enough, Gabriel.” Nathalie pulled on his hair but he growled and tightened his hold on Jagged. “That’s enough!” she yelled, tearing at the skin of his neck with her fingernails while pulling his head back as hard as she could with the other hand.

Gabriel gasped in surprise, gold eyes fading to pale blue and his sharp teeth shrinking back into their normal guise. He looked down at Jagged in horror. “I’m...damn it, I’m sorry. I’m sorry…I didn’t mean…”

Jagged crumpled to the floor with a rattling whine. Nathalie released her hold on Gabriel and folded down beside the vampire, gathering him in her arms. 

“Is he...please tell me I didn’t...” Gabriel leaned forward, expression streaked with guilt. “Did I kill him?”

After a few long seconds, Jagged coughed weakly and smiled up at Nathalie and then Gabriel. “S’all good, love. We’re all good.”  
___

“I knew I was a tasty snack but I didn’t realize I was a whole damn meal.” Jagged gave Gabriel a satisfied nod as he entered the den. “You still look good.”

Gabriel ducked his head and made a flustered sound. “I appreciate your sacrifice. I feel better.”

“I can tell.” He nodded to the book in the other man’s hands. “Doing a bit of research then?”

“Reading over what Nathalie’s gathered. I’d have to agree with her conclusions. It’d take high-level supernaturals to even benefit from sacrificing us for the Solstice.”

“And probably more than one flavor since we were the ones chosen.”

“One of the night,” Gabriel gave him a steady look “One from the light,” he sighed, placing his palm against his chest. “And one from both worlds.” He looked down at Nathalie who was curled up asleep on the remainder of the couch. “She and I were probably an easy target. Neither one of us is close to other supers in the community.”

“And I’ve caused a bit of trouble now and then,” Jagged offered, taking the arm chair. “Probably considered expendable.”

The lapsed into an uncomfortable silence as the fire in the hearth crackled. The leg of the chair they’d been burning snapped under the heat, breaking their thoughts.

“We can’t make it to spring like this. She’s not going to make it like this.” Gabriel wearily looked over at Nathalie’s sleeping form. “She hardly has the energy to stay awake for more than a couple hours at a time now.”

“Gonna turn her; we’ve talked about it,” Jagged murmured tiredly. “But you’ll have to feed us both then and that could be bad news for you or us. Wanted to wait as long as we could.”

“Will it work?”

“Don’t know,” he admitted. “Could kill her instead of turn her since she’s a shifter. I’ve heard of it going both ways. Doesn’t help that she’s so weak now.”

“But we don’t have any other options. She’s going to die anyway.” Gabriel laid his hand against her head, feeling her hair shift under the pads of his fingers. “I don’t want to lose her. I don’t know that I’d survive it.”

"That’s a confession if I’ve ever heard one, mate.” Jagged let out an exhausted laugh that ended in a cough. “Still trying to deny you love her?”

Gabriel closed his eyes, ignoring the question. “You think we can last?”

“I think we have to.”  
___

“I’m scared,” Nathalie whispered, voice hoarse. 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Gabriel swallowed hard and tucked her hair behind her ear. Her cheeks were gaunt and her eyes sunken. She’d lost too much weight.

“I’ll die if I don’t.” She watched the tightening around his eyes. “But I’m going to die anyway, aren’t I?”

“Going to do everything in my power not to let that happen, love.” Jagged joined them on the bed. “Don’t you worry about a thing.”

She grasped Gabriel’s forearm when he tried to move away. “Please stay.” 

The changeling and the vampire shared a look of understanding and Gabriel nodded, settling back into place. “If you wish.”

“I...if something happens to me but you’re able to get home, please tell Adrien how much I love him. He’s such a good kid.” She tried to clear her throat as her voice gave way and it was a painful sound. “And I love you.” She blinked glassy eyes between the men. “I love you both.”

Jagged slid down to lay beside her. “We love you too, pet. Never doubt it.” He kissed her temple. “Now close your eyes and relax. When you wake up again, things are going to be a little better, I promise.”

“You can’t promise that,” she sighed, closing her eyes.

Gabriel reached for one of her hands and linked his fingers with hers. Jagged watched the gesture and then covered their hands with his, giving them a squeeze.   
___

Gabriel limped out into the melting snow, feeling the sun on his skin for the first time in months. He took in a deep, shaky breath and let it out slowly. He felt like energy was seeping into his skin just from being out of the cabin. If they could last until sunset, they’d made it. They’d survived.

He went to his car and climbed inside with a shiver. It took a few tries, but the engine finally turned over and the sound of it idling was music to his ears. He’d been afraid it would be dead but perhaps there was still a little luck on their side. He turned it off and hobbled back inside. 

At dusk, he would take them out of this place. He would drive them to his home and nurse them back to health. He would care for his vampires in a way that only he could and when they were finally strong again, they would fight back.

Gabriel smiled back up at sun before closing the cabin door one last time.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel listened to the soft clicking and popping of the car engine as it cooled down. He’d parked in his garage just as the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon and with the knowledge that Nathalie and Jagged weren’t going to erupt into flames in his backseat, he was able to relax.

For all of a minute.

Then the realization that he’d brought two half-starved vampires to his home where his son currently was sank in and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. His only thought had been to get them somewhere safe and now he realized his grave mistake. He couldn’t drive them back out though, not with the morning sun rising high in the sky. Hence his stalemate, as he sat in the car and waited for them to inevitably rise to consciousness once more.

Maybe they would stay sleeping and he could drive them back out and find something to sate their appetites once night fell.

“Someone,” he thought in correction. He doubted either of them would be in the right mindset to be careful enough not to drain a human completely. He’d be more worried for himself if he didn’t know he could fight them off with his own power.

He clenched his jaw at the reminder of how much of his carefully cultivated human facade he’d left behind in that cabin in the woods. He hadn’t fed on another living being’s life energy since he’d learned how to control his impulses as a child. He’d packed that integral part of him away and barely even let it out when he fell in love with one of the Summer Fae. Emilie urged him to accept what he was, but he never wanted to.

What he wanted was to be human, so he would be. It felt simple enough.

Gabriel looked back at Jagged and Nathalie, the two vampires slumped against each other in an eerie boneless manner. It was unnerving to see them sleep. Knowing Nathalie before she’d been turned made it worse somehow. There was no rise of her chest during deep sleep now. There were no soft murmurs, there was no warmth. For all intents and purposes, his vampires were dead to the world at the moment and he couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran down his spine.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door leading from the garage to the house was opened and a large hulking presence filled the frame. Gabriel stared at his son’s bodyguard and the man stared back at him, expression unreadable. If he told the man not to trust him or Jagged and Nathalie, he knew Adrien would be guarded with Ian’s life. He was a half-troll Emilie hired when she was pregnant and he would never allow harm to come to the young man; he’d proven it time and time again.

Gabriel was tempted to tell him not to allow them entrance, but this was his home. And for better or worse, he’d fallen for his companions during their imprisonment over the last few months. He wouldn’t deny them safety and comfort, not when he had it to give. The person he was before their ordeal felt like an old memory now. He gave them one last look before letting himself out of the car as quietly as possible.

Ian didn’t move from his space filling the doorway and his intentions were clear. It may be Gabriel’s house but he’d have to have a good explanation to enter it when Adrien was home. 

“Not dead,” Ian commented in his gruff voice, eyes flicking from Gabriel to the car.

“It was a close thing,” Gabriel admitted. “We were sent into a trap.”

The bodyguard grunted in reply and then his eyes narrowed, attention snapping to the car. Gabriel followed his gaze to see Jagged sitting up and watching them from the backseat, eyes dark and cheeks hollow.

“Won’t let them in.” A look of sadness passed over his face and then it was gone again, replaced with grounded determination. He’d seen Nathalie then. He knew.

Gabriel tried to keep his patience. He knew the man was doing the right thing. He knew that, but...but logic was slipping away the longer he could feel Jagged’s eyes on his back. Their constant feeding on each other was taking a toll, their wants and needs intermingling. “Could you take Adrien somewhere safe please?”

“Home is safe,” Ian growled and the telltale sound of the car door opening had Gabriel stiffening.

“Jagged, please stay where you are. He will attack if he thinks my son’s in danger.” Gabriel turned enough to see the other man out of the corner of his eye. 

The vampire stopped in his tracks. “Then let me feed on him, Gabe. Don’t like troll but desperate times and all.”

The door slammed shut as soon as Gabriel spun to look at Jagged and locks sounded loudly as they were thrown into place. Jagged collapsed against a storage shelf lining the wall. “Well, that bloody sucks,” he muttered.

“Don’t know what you expected his reaction to be.” Gabriel went to the other man, helping him sink more comfortably to the floor. “How’s Nathalie?”

“She’ll be out until she can feed again. She’s too young to go this long without blood.”

“I can--”

“We take any more from you and I may as well try to change you too and I’m not strong enough for that right now.” Jagged attempted to smile but it was more gruesome than comforting. “Would rather die slowly.”

Gabriel couldn’t deny the warmth spreading through his chest. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you actually half-like me now, Jagged.”

“No halves about it, mate.” The vampire leaned back against his chest with an exhausted sigh. “What are we gonna do now?”

“It’s only morning so we can’t leave unfortunately. Perhaps I can convince Ian to bring us something.”

“Mmm. Doesn’t seem likely that door’s gonna open again.”

At his words, the garage door was wrenched open and Gabriel felt like his heart dropped out of his chest.

“Father?!” Adrien rushed into the garage and stood over them, his tall, thin frame glowing a soft golden hue in the darkness of the large room. A large caramel-colored dog bounded in after him, moving between the sitting men and Adrien. A warning growl sounded low in its throat. Ian was close behind, moving a big beefy arm to shield the dog and young man. 

Adrien put a hand on his head without thought and stared at Gabriel, past his bodyguard. “They told us you were dead,” he whispered. “How...”

Gabriel frowned at the dog he didn’t recognize. The dog’s ears flattened against its head and its lips pulled back in a snarl.

“Father?”

“Gabe.” Jagged jostled Gabriel to get his attention and the other man blinked dazedly. 

“Yes?”

“Ian, we have to get them inside. They’re hurt.” Adrien placed a hand on his bodyguard’s arm. “Please. You know I’ll be protected.”

“Not safe,” the big man grunted.

The dog let out a yipping bark as if in agreement and Adrien rolled his eyes. “You can’t gang up on me. It’s not fair. Besides, the others are inside too. Everyone will be safe, Father and Nathalie included.” He looked around then, worried. “Nathalie’s here, isn’t she?”

Gabriel let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding since his son had begun talking. “She’s in the car.” He felt the tension in Jagged’s body against him and wrapped his fingers around the other man’s arm as an added precaution. He really didn’t want to see bloodshed on either side and the strange dog was making him uneasy.

The dog growled and turned on Adrien, pressing his head into his stomach so he could push the man back towards the door. Gabriel was ready to protest until he saw Adrien laugh and start walking on his own. “Okay, okay, I get it, Nino. As long as they’re coming too, I’ll get back to the girls.”

Ian split his attention between his retreating charge and Gabriel and Jagged until Adrien was through the door. Gabriel felt like a heavy weight had settled in his gut. “The Court sent for him while I was gone.”

“Playing nice. Sent friends to convince him to join.” The bodyguard reluctantly offered a hand to Gabriel while glaring at Jagged.

The vampire clenched his jaw tight and fought the impulse to sink his fangs into the offered arm as Gabriel used it to help himself up. 

“Friends?”

“Now,” Ian shrugged. “Been here months.”

“And you allowed that?” Gabriel felt rage simmering in his gut. He’d tried to protect Adrien in the best way he knew how. He’d kept him hidden, kept him away from other Fae. And the moment they thought he was out of the picture, the Court went after his son.

“Adult.”

“In age perhaps.” Gabriel shook his hand and helped Jagged to his feet. “I don’t want them here.”

“Not your call.” Ian turned his back on them and started back towards the door. “You died. Adrien’s boss now.”

“I’m not dead!”

The bodyguard didn’t reply as he disappeared into the house, pointedly shutting the door behind him. 

“Well, welcome home, I guess.” Jagged tried for another smile as he sagged against Gabriel. “This should be fun.”


End file.
